erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Norman Bates
Norman Bates battled Jack Torrance in Jack Torrance vs Norman Bates. He later battled Jason Voorhees in the off-season battle Jason Voorhees vs Norman Bates. He was written by TKandMit. Information on the rapper Lyrics 'Jack Torrance vs Norman Bates' 'Verse 1:' Pay no attention to that man behind the curtains, True fear is what makes Torrance so squirmish. Tony Perkins, leaving the alcoholic nervous, Once you’re frozen, oh ho, you know I’m a taxidermist. So sad you got to go; you’ve always been here, Jack! Don’t give away the ending – it’s the only one you’ll have! I work round the clock on double talk, Jack’s a laughingstock. Leave you finished, unlike your writer’s block. 'Verse 2:' Oh my, how it pains a mother to see her son get in a fight, Break it up, boys, fear Ms. Norma Bates tonight! Don’t touch my son, Torrance! You’re just a monster and a creep. Leave you traumatized like your name is Doctor Sleep. Trust me, Jack, you don’t want to be an enemy of mine, You’re lost in time, confined to hotels and horrid rhyme, My boy’s done nothing wrong, he is just timid and shy, Why, we wouldn’t even harm a fly… 'Jason Voorhees vs Norman Bates' 'Verse 1:' Oh, hi there Jason! Welcome to the Bates Motel! Why don't ya take a shower, before I send you down to hell! You were picked on as a kid? Then taken out to drown? Come at me, Voorhees, aren’t you in Mortal Kombat now? I’m the true face of horror! You were sent to summer camp! Killing every teen in sight? At least try to understand, I’m a real Psycho! You’re just Wayne Gretzky with machetes! Sure, you killed Freddy! But me? Now that’s a penalty! 'Verse 2:' Enough! I wanted her for my own, yours was just deranged! She let you die! Seems like you two were estranged! I did what she wanted! I killed in her name! Her head was cut off! It was her you couldn’t save! 'Verse 3:' Oh, we all go a little mad sometimes, haven’t we, Pamela? I protected my boy! You left yours alone and he swam a lot! You blamed the counselors, then went on a killing spree! He even did it out of love, when we went on with killing me! Norman, you know that both these monsters must die, But me? Why, she wouldn’t even harm a fly… Trivia *Norman Bates is the first rapper to "transform" in battle. **His transformation is changing personalities from himself to his "mother". *Norman Bates is the first rapper to return for a second battle. *Both of Norman Bates' battles end in similar ways, with his "mother" side taking over and saying the classic line "Why, she wouldn't even harm a fly...". Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Jack Torrance vs Norman Bates Category:Off-Season Category:Off-Season Characters Category:Jason Voorhees vs Norman Bates Category:Transforming Rappers Category:Returning Rappers Category:Premieres Category:TKandMit